South Supreme Kai
|Race = Shinjin |Date of birth = |Date of death = Before Age 889Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, 1997 (Uub's death) |Gender = Male |Address = Sacred World of the Kais |Occupation = Supreme Kai |FamConnect = Grand Supreme Kai (boss) North Supreme Kai (fellow Supreme Kai) Shin (fellow Supreme Kai) West Supreme Kai (fellow Supreme Kai) Kibito (attendant)Chōzenshū 4 Fuwa (fellow Supreme Kai) Majin Buu (permanent fusee) }} The was the ruler of the Southern Quadrant of Universe 7 and the most powerful of the Supreme Kais. Biography The South Supreme Kai lived a peaceful life on the Sacred World of the Kais with the other Supreme Kais. After both the West and North Supreme Kais were killed by Majin Buu, South Supreme Kai was the next Kai to face the creature in combat. He managed to fight evenly with Buu, countering his attacks, landing a headbutt, and managing to rip the monster's arm off, which genuinely hurt and damaged Buu. However, Buu soon gained the advantage, dodging the Kai's energy ball and dealing severe damage to him with just a single kick to the back. South Supreme Kai was ultimately defeated after the creature absorbed him with a sneak attack; the absorption of South Supreme Kai transformed Buu into a large, hulking Majin. Due to being trapped within Buu over the next several million years, South Supreme Kai is permanently fused within the creature's being, never to be seen again. This also happens to Grand Supreme Kai, who is also permanently fused within Buu and becomes the basis for the creature's innocent form. Power ;Manga and Anime He is stated to be much stronger than the other Supreme Kais and strong enough to defeat Frieza (before his temporary resurrection) in one blow. Shin states that South Supreme Kai was the strongest of the Supreme Kais ever, strong enough that Buu absorbed him. Additionally, Super Buu gets his tremendous power due to having absorbed the Southern Supreme Kai. In a filler scene in the anime, the South Supreme Kai is shown fighting evenly with Kid Buu (in contrast to the other Supreme Kais who were defeated and killed by Buu with little to no effort). Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Chasing Energy Ball' – A technique he used during his battle against Buu. *'Mighty Powerful God Shockwave' – The user charges green energy in his left hand, and then rushes and fires it towards the opponent. Used by South Supreme Kai in Dragon Ball Heroes. Named Exertion in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Healing' - As a Kai, South Supreme Kai possessed the ability to rejuvenate anyone and restore them to full health instantly, even if they are on the brink of death. *'Thunder Clap' – South Supreme Kai smashes both sides of his opponent's head with his hands. Used against Buu, and named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' (playable) Voice actors *Japanese: Kazuyuki Sogabe *FUNimation dub: Chris Rager *Ocean dub: Scott McNeil Trivia *Although South Supreme Kai is the most powerful of the Supreme Kais, South Kai's quadrant ironically has the weakest fighters of the four quadrants in the Other World Tournament. *Despite every Supreme Kai being mentioned in the manga, he along with the Grand Supreme Kai, is the only to actually have an appearance in the manga. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Kaioshin del Sud Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:DBZ Characters Category:Shinjin Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters with off-screen deaths who remain deceased